Reborn
by Kitsune Twins
Summary: What happen's when a girl from the USA goes to Hogwarts seeking escape from her past and finds friendship in a fellowship of the past? Finds a secret room,discovers the ways of pranking,a sinister dark lord is resurrected,and helps save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody! This is an updated version of chapter one enjoy!

KK

**Ch.1**

"Mail Call!" yelled a tall woman with cruel eyes as she watched the children of heaven's care orphanage run down the steps and stop in front of her. "Harp! Bell! James!" yelled the women as she called the names of people that had mail, "McFl-" the woman cut herself off as she studied the letter 'Why would that undeserving girl get mail?' she thought as a girl with emotionless blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair walked up.

"You have something for me Ms. Harper?" asked the girl.

"Why would I have mail for you brat," said Ms. Harper in a icy voice "Back to your rooms all of you Dinner will be served shortly, and McFlare you will get none." said Ms. Harper as the children went back upstairs.

McFlare went to her room and locked the door since she was never allowed in the dorms with the other children. "Why do they hate me so much," she asked herself out loud. "Because I know how to do strange things ever since I got here. That just got me into trouble." she answered herself as she went to lie in her bed and as she was about to fall asleep she heard a scratching noise at her window. Her room was small and the window was only big enough for a cat to get through. McFlare went over to her window and opened it to let in two small brown owls that flew in and landed on her bed. "Hello there if you want to stay you have to be quieter or Ms. Harper and her goons will come up here and take you away." Scolded McFlare, the owl's hooed their understanding. "What do you have there?" She asked when she noticed the letter's tied to the two owls, moved towards her bed and removed both letters, 'That's an odd seal to be on a back of a letter, and how in all the world do they know my first name?' McFlare thought as she studied the first letter that said Jessiana McFlare Of Heaven's Orphanage, USA. 'It should be renamed hell's orphanage.' Jessiana thought as she opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. McFlare,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this letter contains your list of school supplies, your train ticket and airline ticket's to come to England. School start's on September first and your train leaves at 11 o'clock at King's Cross station we await your owl._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_Supplies List__  
Black robe (for every day wear)  
1 pewter cauldron  
1 hat (for every day wear)  
1 winter cloak with silver fastenings  
1 pair of dragon hide gloves  
muggle clothes  
a scale  
a wand  
Years 1 through 6 of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Muggle Defense By Colin Belrix  
The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien (Just for your referencing Miss McFlare)  
And 1 Owl or Rat or Toad_

'Cool! I might be able to get out of this hell hole, but where am I going to get this stuff at?' thought McFlare with hope showing in her eyes as she read the next letter that just had her name on it.

_Dear Ms. McFlare,  
It is my duty to inform you that there is a extra plane ticket in your acceptance letter to Hogwarts that reason is because we are sending someone to come and get you. Also to convince your caretaker to let you come to England. Please use one of the owls to deliver your letter and show this one to your caretaker. And please take note of the added book in your supply list._

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'Yes! I'm definitely going to accept but I'm going to have to tell Ms. Harper' thought McFlare as a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of telling Ms. Harper, as she let one of the owls go. "I'll be back little owl," said McFlare to the little brown owl on her bed as she left her room heading towards Ms. Harper's office with the headmaster's letter.  
McFlare walked quickly down the dark hallway that lead to Ms. Harper's office, not wanting to stay long in the hallway because it always freaked her out, 'I hope she agrees to this.' thought McFlare as she finally reached the office door, "Here goes." she said to herself quietly as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" yelled an icy voice. "McFlare, I need to talk to you about something." McFlare answered back, "Come in and you better have something worth while to tell me brat," said Ms. Harper in her icy voice again. McFlare opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"What do you need to tell me that's so important to interrupt my peace away from you?" said Ms. Harper with a glare, "I found this letter on my bed." answered McFlare while handing Ms. Harper the letter. Ms. Harper read the letter that was handed to her and set it on her desk, "So let me guess you want to go to this school?" asked Ms. Harper in a cold voice, "Yes I do and I think it would be worth your while to let me go because you won't see me again for a long time." stated McFlare in a confident voice, "True, but if you think that I'm going to give you any money that you need to buy things then you are gravely mistaken." said Ms. Harper with a evil smirk. "Thank you Ms. Harper" said McFlare with the thought of actually escaping the orphanage; happiness showed in her eyes before she masked it with indifference, unfortunately Ms. Harper noticed.

"I think it's time for a trip to the room," said Ms. Harper with an evil glint showing in her eyes. When McFlare heard that her eyes went wide with fear, she tried to run out of the office but Ms. Harper grabbed tightly on McFlare's arm and dragged her towards a small door that had a lock. Ms. Harper unlocked the door threw McFlare in and locked the door again, "And don't bother the spiders!" said Ms. Harper in a sarcastic voice before she walked off.

McFlare couldn't move to sit in a corner of the small room; she couldn't even kneel since the space was so small. With tears rolling down her face as she stood and listened to the sayings of "your worthless" or "no one cares for you" and other things echoed in the small room she was in. 'don't believe what your hearing, your finally going to leave this place, don't give up hope.' McFlare told her self as she stood in the small room. This went on for three hours before McFlare was told to go back to her room.  
It was around eleven thirty when McFlare finally made it back to her room. " I have to write that letter to the headmaster." McFlare said as she collapsed in her bed forgetting that there was an owl in her room, until she heard a low hoot. "I'm fine little one but I need to write that letter." McFlare told the owl as she noticed the pen and paper. She took them and started writing the letter.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I accept going to Hogwarts, please send someone to come and get me soon._

_McFlare_

McFlare tied the letter with a piece a string to the owls leg, "Give this to the headmaster of Hogwarts." said McFlare before she collapsed on the bed again, the owl hooted with determination as it left the room, through the still open window. McFlare watched the bird leave as she fell asleep hoping she would be able to leave this place soon.

* * *

as per usual review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ppl i'm back with a new chapter. I would like to thank Raggedygal and Tina101 for being my my firist two reviewers. All reviews will be answered at bottom of the chapter.  
I post chapters when ever I'm finished typing them, and I'm in school right now so i won't update very often butI will try to -  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Ch.2  
**  
Dumbledore was pacing in his office when a the small owl arrived three days later. "Ah I see Ms. McFlare has responded." he said to the owl as he took the letter. " you can go back to the owlery now." Dumbledore said to the owl but it just stayed there, staring at him expectantly. 'Looks like she already has an owl.' Dumbledore thought smiling as he unrolled the letter and started to read it . When he was finished Dumbledore looked at the owl and wrote on several pieces of parchment and tied them to the owls leg. "Please take these to the heads of the houses, the defense against the dark arts teacher, and our new self defense teacher." said Dumbledore as he picked up the owl and took it to a window and let it go. "I hope we can get to her soon." said Dumbledore to him self.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo  
At Heaven's orphanage  
oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

"Now the only reason I have given you these clean clothes and money is so you can leave me be." said Ms. Harper in a sarcastic voice, "I know and I won't waste it on petty things." responded McFlare unemotionally. "I see this mornings early lesson has taught some things, but anyway there is a Taxi outside I have paid him very well to take you shopping and show you where everything is, I will hope you enjoy your time out side these walls cause when you return you will not leave until the person that will come get you." said Ms. Harper in a crueler voice than usual. "Yes Ms. Harper" replied McFlare as she walked towards the door and opened it. "I will be back." said McFlare as she got into the back of the taxi. When she got in the driver drove off leaving the orphanage until she returned.

After driving for about two miles McFlare relaxed, "Finally I'm away from there" said McFlare, "Well I'm glad your not giving those icy stares as much now" replied the Tall, brown hair and brown eyed taxi driver. "Sorry, that was one of the results of today's lesson" said McFlare quietly, "Well I'm Dan and I will be your driver today." said Dan in an announcer voice, "I'm Jessianna McFlare and I'm happy to be your passenger" McFlare said with a smile. " Well then Jessie where would you like to go?" asked Dan, "Someone actually shortened my name and I don't know where to go how about some type of clothing store?" said McFlare, "Well then I know just the place" said Dan with a smile as he headed towards down town.

Thirty minutes later they stopped at a store called Hot Topic. "Hot Topic?" asked Jessie looking very confused as she got out of the taxi, "Trust me you will love this place." said Dan walking into the shop. As they went in Jessie's eye's went wide as looked at all clothes, notebooks, jewelry, and shoes. "I think I'm in heaven" said McFlare as she went all over the store picking out pants, shirts, shoes, and some bracelets. 45 minutes later McFlare paid for her items and followed Dan down the street. "See what did I tell you. Now we need to get into some reading so we are going into this real nice book store on corner." said Dan pointing to the small shop, "Cool!" said Jessie as they neared the shop. They arrived and entered the shop a few seconds later and as soon as they entered Jessie made a beeline for a book titled Lord of the Rings. "That's a good book you should get it." said Dan with a knowing smile, "It looks interesting I think I will get it and then I want to look at this odd jewelry shop that we passed." said McFlare as she grabbed the book and went up to the counter to pay for it. And as soon as she did McFlare exited the shop and entered the odd Jewelry shop called Oddities and Rare Collectibles. "Hurry up Dan!" yelled Jessie as she entered the shop. When Jessie entered the shop her mouth dropped as she saw all the antique objects, as she looked around something caught her eye a sliver necklace with a sliver pendant that had crystals in a shape of a six pointed star. "Hey what's that?" asked Dan as he finally caught up with her, "It's a necklace" said McFlare still staring at the necklace.

"I see you have found something you like young lady." said a withered old man with a ponytail and white beard, "Yes I did can tell me about this piece?" asked Jessie, "Ah this is the Evenstar pendant it is said that the person who wears it will be granted something, but that is just very old tale about it" said the old man with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, "I would like to buy it. How much is it and I'll wear it out of the store." said McFlare, "That would be Twenty dollars please." said the man as he went behind the register. Jessie Followed him and paid for the necklace and put it on and left the shop. "I think I will return to the orphanage now." said McFlare in a monotone voice as she walked back to the taxi, "Alright I'll take you back" said Dan as he ran ahead of her to unlock the taxi and put her bags in the trunk. As he was doing this Jessie got into the back seat of the taxi and waited to go back to place she considered hell. When Dan was done he got into the driver's seat of the taxi, started it up and drove back to the orphanage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter -  
Review answers:  
_Raggedygal: Don't worry Ms. Harper will get her just desserts and no shes not a reincarnation ofSauron or Saruman's lackies.  
Tina101: Thank you i will try to make the summary less confusing_

Please review!

K.K.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello people and welcome to the third installment of Reborn. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, and if it isn't that just means english is getting in the way.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Now on with the story!

OOOOOO  
Ch. 3  
OOOOOO

When McFlare arrived back at the orphanage, she was sent to her room by Ms. Harper and to her surprise, the little owl that she met three day's ago. "Hello there little one." said McFlare with a smile and patting the small owl on the head. 'What's this?' thought McFlare as her eyes wondered towards a letter tied to the owls foot, she stopped petting the owl and untied the letter from it's leg and opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Ms. McFlare,_

_I would like to tell you that we are now deciding which one of our teacher's will come and pick you up. It will not take long and the one who goes will come and get you tonight or tomorrow morning._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_P.S. please don't not respond to this letter_

After McFlare was done reading the letter she went and grabbed her duffle bag that was black and red and putting all her new clothes in it, when she noticed that all her clothes fit in the bag., "Wow! Did by Duffle get bigger." McFlare said to herself as she put her Lord of the Rings book in her duffle and placed a red bandanna on her bed, she was about to zip it up when she noticed a small package near her empty shopping bags. 'What's this?' McFlare thought as she picked up the package and as she started to open it a small piece of paper fell towards the ground. When McFlare noticed this, she picked up the piece of paper and read it,

_Jessie-_

_I hope you enjoy my gift it's a CD player, with some CD's that I think you will like_

_-Dan_

'Cool!' thought McFlare as she placed the paper down and finished unwrapping the CD player and CD's. McFlare stared at the sliver colored player, and put it down and looked at her CD's. There was "Under my Skin" by Avril lavigne, "The Sickness" By Disturbed, "Spider-Man 2 soundtrack", and "Fallen" by Evanescence. 'Cool!' thought McFlare as she put it in her duffle bag, went over to her bed and lied on it and stared at her owl. " I guess I'll call you little one for now I can't think of anything else but I need you to go outside I don't want Ms. Harper to find you. Ok?" she said to the owl. The owl replied with a hoot and flew out the window and landed in a tree on the property. "McFlare!" yelled Ms. Harper as she was coming up the stairs. McFlare shot out of bed, put her bandanna on her head and pushed her duffle in the corner and put her necklace and beneath her shirt. As she was doing this Ms. Harper came into her room and pushed her into a wall, 'Great someone pissed her off and I get be her vent.' McFlare thought as she was hit in the face.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hogwarts (A/N: I'm evil aren't I?)

OOOOOOOOOOO

"We need to decide on who goes and picks Ms. McFlare up." Stated Dumbledore in front of his staff. "Well, why doesn't she just go onto the plane herself?" asked Snape in a icy tone. "Because she needs help and escape from that place she's in." answered McGonagall with a stern stare. After she said that the argument continued until a stranger with long blonde hair that was in a pony tail came into the room, "I will go and get her." he simply stated. "Ah! Finally, are newest staff member arrives." Snape said icily, the stranger just ignored him waiting for Dumbledore to reply. "Alright, you may go and pickup Ms. McFlare and Remus can go on a mission for me while your gone Mr. Greenwood." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as Mr. Greenwood left for the international apparation point.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Reviews:  
_Suuki-Aldrea: I'm glad you like the story so far! Sorry she's not a reincarnation of Arwen. ButArwen might pop up some time._

Please review!

K.K.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey kanna here with an update! sorry that it took so long butI got extermly busy. I'll try to make my next update sooner now on with the story! . oh yeah! i apoligize if any character that is alittle OC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides McFlare

**Ch. 4**

McFlare was standing in the exact corner her duffle was in ducking every time Ms. Harper moved to hit her. 'I wonder how I'm gonna get out of this.' thought McFlare as she dodged another slap from her caretaker, when all of a sudden she was painfully pinned to the wall. "Listen here you little brat. After I'm done with you up here I'm going to give you to my helpers." Ms. Harper said as she leaned in with a sickly grin and whispered something in her ear. McFlare paled as she heard that word, 'No, I will not let that happen.' she thought as of all the times she had been locked in that room and thought she was going to become a play toy, 'No, they will never touch me I would rather die than be touched by her goons.' as she thought this McFlare felt a surge of energy build inside her, as it built to the breaking point McFlare said "I will never let you or your goons touch me or hurt me anymore!" Her blue eyes blazing with defiance. "Listen here you brat, you will never find another place that will accept you. Never!" Ms. Harper said as she slapped McFlare across the face, which she soon regretted as a bunch of energy pushed the care taker all the way to the back wall and knocked her out cold.

Taking the chance McFlare grabbed her duffle and put the strap over her head so it would not be in her way and run out the door, down the stairs and out side the main door. "Yes, I'm free and there's no way they can make me go back no one." she said to herself not noticing a big burly man in the shadows. " I don't think Ms. Harper would like it if you were not in your quarters Ms. McFlare." said the man in a deep voice. Quickly turning around McFlare looked at the man in front of her and identifying him to be one of Ms. Harpers goons. "Well, I thought I would go for a walk and think up some good excuse to get the orphanage's named changed."said McFlare slowing backing up, "I guess I will have to escort you personally back inside." said the man with an evil smile. 'I don't think so.' thought McFlare. She ran as fast her legs could take her until she almost ran into a tree. "Come here girl and I'll take you back inside where it's safe." the man yelled as he walked slowly after her. McFlare heard his yell and was now franticly looking for a hiding spot, when she couldn't find one good enough she started to climb the tree until she reached a branch that supported her weight and sat there until the man was gone. While she was sitting in the tree McFlare found her owl. " Little one I need you to distract anyone that's heading towards the gate, so I can make my get away." stated McFlare as she glared at the gate, the owl hooted in agreement and flew off in search of Ms. Harper's goons.

McFlare watched her owl fly away as she climbed down the opposite side of the tree, when she reached the ground. She ran towards the front gate, sticking to the shadows to keep herself hidden. When all of a sudden she stopped, when she saw a another one of Ms. Harper's goons. 'Look's like little one forgot to distract him.' she thought with a smirk while looking for a rock to throw. When she found one big enough McFlare threw it far away from her hiding place. Watching the man leave she ran towards the gate, when she got there she calmly opened the gate, which unfortunately had a very loud high pitched squeak. 'Shit!' McFlare thought as she ran out down sidewalk when she heard the man that she distracted behind her.

McFlare had now ran down two blocks dodging in and out alley's just to lose the man behind her. She was just about to go into another alley when she bumped into someone. "Um…. sorry sir, but can you please help me? You see, one of my bitch of a caretaker's goons are after me and I really, really don't want to go back there." McFlare exclaimed with tears now rolling down her cheeks. Before the mysterious man could answer McFlare, the goon appeared, "I got you now brat! Now! come here so I can take you home." he demanded. McFlare who was now standing behind man, " I will _never_ consider that place home! As far as I care it can be burned to the ground and you all can burn in hell!" She shouted at the goon. " Well, since now I don't have to go and get Miss McFlare, you can leave." the mysterious man said with a glare. The goon snarled and left with defeat, while McFlare had a smile on her face.

"Finally!" She said with a sigh, "Come on we need to make it to the hotel I'm currently staying before it lock's the doors for the night." said the mysterious man as he started to walk down the street. "Ok, but I have a question for you," he nodded his consent to the question, "Who are you ,were you actually sent to come and get me out of that hell hole and how did you know it was me?" asked McFlare as she moved her necklace from behind her shirt. The mysterious man gave a small laugh, "That's more like three but I'll answer them anyway." said the man, "I will be your self-defense professor, yes, I was sent to get you, and I guessed." he continued with a smirk as they continued down the street.

As they neared the hotel they were joined by a little brown owl that happened to land on McFlare's head. "Hello there little one." McFlare said smiling at the little owl, " Is that one of the hogwarts owls?" the man asked her. " Yes, it is but I don't think the headmaster would mind her being my owl, I call her little one." She replied to him. " We are close to the hotel so she's going to have to stay outside." said the man as he noticed her necklace, " I know that. That's why she's going to stay here." said McFlare as she watched the owl fly to a near by tree as they crossed the street and entered the hotel.

When they entered his room, it had been decided that McFlare got the bed and the man got the uncomfortable looking couch. "I have slept on more uncomfortable things than you know." the man said before McFlare could argue about it, and watched her go into the bedroom. When she was in the room McFlare put on a big shirt ;grabbed her LOTR book ;got into bed and started to read. It was close to midnight when she made it past moria and went to bed. The next day she was dressed and ready to go to the airport, as she waited for the man to finish packing. McFlare thought about her book, 'I think I figured out who that man is! What better way to teach self defense than a elf, and he could have used some type of glamour or concealment charm on the tips of his ears.' McFlare thought as she stared off into the distance. When the man entered the room he saw that McFlare was in major deep thought and that she was holding a Lord of the Rings book. " Miss McFlare it's time to go to the airport." when he said this McFlare was out of her trance. "Please call me Jessie or McFlare, and before we leave I want your name." she said with a sense of knowing. The man sighed and said "Alright Jessie, since you probably won't drop the name subject you can call me Greenwood." and left the room. When he said that, Jessie immediately flipped to the back of her book and left the room when she found out that Greenwood was Mirkwood's first name. When she got downstairs she saw that the man had flagged down a taxi, when she got outside he rushed her into the taxi and they left for the airport.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Suuki-Aldrea - Yes he is._

Please review!

K.K.


End file.
